


Carmelo (play)

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Carmelo (play) [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Fairly OddParents, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Other, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based on Jorge R Gutierrez's short film Carmelo, Marimen puts on a play.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez, Tootie/Timmy Turner
Series: Carmelo (play) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564591





	1. Chapter 1

Marimen said "Guys guess what I'm making a play called Carmelo"

Carmen, Manny, Frida, Timmy, Tootie, Spongebob and Chloe cheered.

Marimen said "A young boy who wants to be a matador but tragically he died.

They starts to cry

Spongebob hugged Squidward.

Marimen said "So what do you say are you ready"

They cheered

But they hears a scooter beep.

Trixie and Veronica rides to them.

Trixie said "Did someone say PLAY!?"

Veronica said "Hilarious Marimen and her pals are putting on a-"

But Trixie stepped on Veronica's foot.

Veronica screamed in pain

Trixie said "If you're putting on a play then you need......~star power!~"

Trixie jumped off the scooter

Squidward growled

Trixie spinned

Trixie began to dance but Squidward stopped her which is followed by a record scratch sound effect

Squidward said "No way Ms. Tang you don't even go to San Ramon school Spongebob tell her"

Spongebob said "Sorry Trixie Squidward's right Marimen puts on a play so Macabre Crew only"

Trixie growled and jumped on a scooter.

Veronica was about to say but Trixie rides a scooter

Marimen said "All right gang audition time!"

They cheered


	2. Chapter 2

Marimen said "Alright who go first"

The curtains opened and Carmen began to do a ballet.

But Trixie shoved Carmen

Trixie said in a sing song voice ~Talent coming through~"

Trixie cleared her throat and sanged poorly "I am so beautiful look at me sing!"

Carmen said "Like we're saying Macabre Crew only" as she pulled a lever.

Trixie falls through a trap door.

Marimen said "Next!" in spanish

Veronica began to do cheerleading but tripped and falls.

Marimen said "Alright thank you next!" in spanish

Frida began to play a beautiful tune on her guitar.

Marimen was crying "You're-you're in"

Frida takes a bow.

Marimen said "Alright Carmen let's take it from the top"

Carmen began to tap dance as she started juggling.

Trixie said "This play is about to bomb!" as she throws a bomb

Suddenly Carmen finished juggling.

Trixie's eyes widen in fear as a bomb rolls to her.

A bomb exploded

Marimen clapped her hands "Yes that's what I talking about! Say hello to our new Estrella!"

Carmen gasped

Spongebob, Manny and Timmy play the musical instruments as Carmen recieves a bouquet of roses.

Trixie was covered in soot.

Trixie's eye twitches

Trixie started getting angry

Trixie said "NOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

The play has finally begun

Marimen sees the parents.

Marimen said "Alright everyone gather around the play starts after rehearsal"

The Carmelo cast cheered

Transition

The curtains opened, Squidward, Frida and Chloe saws the grave of Carmelo.

The crowd cheers

But Trixie sees them performing.

Trixie said "I can't believe that creepy ghost girl stole my role do something Veronica!"

Veronica said "Like what"

But Trixie puts a bucket of fake blood on Veronica's head and walked away in anger.

Transition

Spongebob opens the door revealing a bull ring.

Spongebob said "Toro Toro Toro!"

The crowd cheers and the curtains closed

The curtains opened and the Carmelo cast takes a bow.

The crowd cheers

The End


End file.
